1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for performing registration of medical images.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent developments in medical technology, high definition medical images may be acquired and fine manipulation of medical equipment, such as by medical devices, has become possible. Accordingly, a method of treating a patient by directly forming a small hole in his or her skin, inserting a catheter or a medical needle into the patient's body through the small hole, and observing the interior of the patient's body by using medical imaging equipment introduced into the interior of the body through the catheter or medical needle is being actively developed. Such a method may be referred to as a medical treatment method using an image or an interventional image medical treatment method. In such an approach, a medical practitioner recognizes the position of an organ or a lesion through an image provided using this technology. In addition, the medical practitioner may observe a change in the position of an organ or a lesion according to the patient's breathing or movement during a medical treatment. Thus, the medical practitioner needs to be able to accurately and quickly recognize the breathing or moving based on real-time medical imagery. However, it is difficult to clearly identify the shapes of an organ and a lesion from a real-time medical image with the naked eye. In contrast to an ultrasonic wave image, a magnetic resonance (MR) image or a computed tomography (CT) image may clearly distinguish the position and shape of an organ and a lesion. However, since an MR or CT image may not be acquired in real-time during a medical treatment, the breathing and moving of a patient during the medical treatment may not be reflected in such an image.